Batallas sin Fin
by Morgan Stardust
Summary: Luchando por un amor, por probar algo, pero, ¿quien es tú mayor enemigo? [Yaoi][RoyxAlxEd][Oneshot]


**N/A:**Pues... no hay mucho que decir, un **RoyxAlxEd**, en un principio Drabble, obviamente **Yaoi**,sin beteo,y nada más que decir salvo que leean y dejen reviews XD 

Batallas sin fin

Por: Xelli

Con el tiempo transcurriendo sin parar, el medio día que presenció el inicio de tal enfrentamiento, ahora solo se trataba de una fría tarde de otoño. Lo que empezó de una manera vigorosa se fu desenvolviendo; a ratos uno tenía la ventaja de su lado, a instantes parecía avecinarse la conclusión, pero de alguna manera siempre terminaban enfrascándose en un nuevo intercambio de ataques, de transmutaciones, y de miradas punzantes. Un simple momento se habían alejado, ahora parados frente a frente, sin más cosas en común que un vehemente amor y una fatiga extenuante. Con sus respiraciones a la par, rasguños ligeros, golpes enrojecidos y amoratados, aun parecían debatir, a pesar de no exponer sus razones con palabras.

Ninguno estaba dispuesto a rendirse, después de todo prácticamente habían pactado llevar esto hasta el limite, aun si ése era la muerte. Quien llevaba las de ganar era el mayor, el alto militar contra el cual peleaba por un amor. A pesar de eso, el muchacho, ya había ganado su admiración hace tiempo, ahora el hombre de ojos caóticamente negros, no solo renovaba su opinión, si no que, le añadía la sensación de preocupación, realmente lo consideraba un rival mas que de cuidado. El termino de todo se decidiría en cualquier momento, pero ahora permanecían en quietud casi total, solo sus mentes permanecían trabajando hasta el limite.

En un segundo, un movimiento, una reacción, y un nuevo paro completo. Cientos de frases celebres podían describir esa escena, era el momento en el cual solo se necesitaba que una de esas dos figuras no resistiera más, y por consiguiente su oponente terminaría con tan duro encuentro. Solo un chasquido faltaba para convertir todo en un autentico infierno candente; y por otra parte, un paso más podría hundir la hoja de acero en el cuello del Coronel.

Pasaron unos minutos, eternos y lacerantes, en los cuales las dolencias y heridas cobraban con más rigor las pocas energías que podían tener aun. Entonces sus pensamientos e ideales comenzaron a flaquear. Sus fuertes sentimientos, por los cuales aseguraban ser capaces de matar, ahora los nombraban irresponsables e injustos, ya no más amantes apasionados. ¿era esto lo que de verdad deseaban, pero más importante que eso,¿ era esto lo que en verdad desearía esa persona?...desde luego que Al estaría en contra, al final es él el único afectado. La conciencia de aquel hombre parecía mostrarle algunas de sus equivocaciones pasadas, donde sus actos terminaron con vidas inocentes, recordó con rencor hacía si mismo, viendo como sus llamas carmesí parecían destruir sin control, y ahora no estaba muy lejos de ser ese Roy Mustang. Miro con cierta tristeza al joven frente a él, no parecía estar mejor que él mismo, ese chico había tenido la vida más dura que jamás habría imaginado, y si al menos alguna vez ambos hubieran coincidido en pensamiento, él esperaba que fuera éste el momento. Podía ver resurgir aquel destello de culpabilidad, ése que siempre resplandecía en lo profundo de aquellos dorados ojos cuando se autodenominaba responsable de todo ese mal que caí sobre de él, y de Alphonse; eso le permitió creer que realmente, de alguna manera, llegaron a la misma conclusión: todo era una estupidez.

Tanto Edward como Mustang bajaron sus manos, en sus miradas ya no se encontraba más la idea de pelear, mas reaparecían pecados y culpas pasadas. Era ahora cuando se preguntaban acerca de los posibles desenlaces, si Ed hubiera muerto Roy no habría tenido cara para decirle al menor de los Elric que su única familia, y uno de los hombres que ama estaba muerto. Y la otra cara de la moneda nos mostraba a un Ed por demás apesadumbrado, con el mismo dilema de explicarle a su hermano que había aniquilado por él a Roy. En cierta manera una tranquilidad les invadió, se encontraban en medio de aquel esperado cierre, tras una batalla de las que se dice épicas, ahora solo quedaban como únicos contrincantes sus propias conciencias, pero eso era algo con lo que hasta ahora estaban acostumbrados a vivir. La batalla continuaría, no había duda, pero había otras maneras de pelear que con los puños, y había otras maneras de matar al oponente…


End file.
